jump then fall
by lupsss
Summary: Sam and Danny, together, no Tucker around and no one else to interrupt, what can happen with this two lovebirds on this sumer day ? please read and review! I do not own the song "jump then fall" by Taylor Swift!


**Hello dear readers I'm here to write another fluffy fanfic…**

**About Taylor Swift's song named "Jump then fall"… I was doing it meanwhile my teacher was in…I think it was a meeting or something like that…well hope you enjoy it and it's in third person!**

**Ha! And my literature teacher says that no one will ever read my histories!**

**Hope you like it!**

_**These are the lyrics**_

_These are Sam's thoughts_

"This is when someone talks"

And this is the normal writing

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD - summer (love) song - DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

It was a normal summer morning… and our little friend Sam Manson was sleeping peacefully when her phone started ringing.

It was Taylor Swift's song "You belong with me"… better known as Danny's ringtone.

Sam grabbed his phone and answered it…

"Hi Danny!" Sam answered the phone a little too cheerful

"Hey what are you doing?" said Danny in the other side of the line

"nothing…*yawn*just sleeping" Said Sam a little sleepy

"So I woke you up?" Danny said a little worried

"Nah, its fine… but what are you doing at these hours of the morning calling me?" asked Sam "_he usually calls later"_

"Nothing much I only wanted to hear your voice…" said Danny blushing in the other line of the phone luckily Sam couldn't see him

_**I like the way you sound in the morning**_

_**We're on the phone and without a warning**_

"…thanks Danny" said Sam a little blushed too

"no problem Sam… and have you heard that Tucker is dating someone?" said danny changing the theme

"yeah…why?" Sam said a little confused

"can you tell me who is she?"

"she's her PDA Danny!" Sam said "_Tucker again with his technology"_

"are you kidding!?" said Danny not so surprised

"Nope!" Said Sam very happy

"*laughs*"

"God his laugh it's beautiful…" Sam thought

_**I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard**_

_**I like the way I can't keep my focus**_

"So see you in five?" Danny asked through the phone

"Uhh sure…" said Sam stil unsure of why he wanted to see her "_well…I like being with him"_

Sam realized that she was dreaming again of Danny.

Suddenly Sam's bell was ringing.

"Hey!" Danny greet her

"hi! What do ya want to do?" Sam asked a little curious

"What about swimming in your indoor pool?" said Danny

"sure! Let me go to change …" Sam said a little suspicious

Sam ran upstairs…

And then she returned in purple bikini, she also had her hair die down up to the back of her head…

Danny stood there amazed of her beauty…

"Should we go now?" Sam said sweetly

"Umm sure" Danny said braking from his trance

Danny started talking to her, but Sam was staring at him…

_**I watch you talk you didn't notice**_

"_God why I can't go and tell him I love you? Why…?"_

_**I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together **_

Danny suddenly smiled and noticed it and smile…

_**Every time you smile, I smile**_

_**And every time you shine I shine for you**_

Suddenly Danny wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam could feel his warmth and his strong arm around her…

_**Whoa I'm feeling you baby**_

_**Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me**_

Suddenly Danny's face changed from a happy one to a large one…

"What's wrong Danny?" Sam asked

"Nothing…" Said Danny looking away

"C'mon Danny I know you since kindergarten…and I know that something is up" said Sam who didn't like Danny suffering

"Well Valerie and I broke up and she leaved me for some random guy…" said Danny really sad

Sam's heart was ripped…Valerie broke up with Danny and then went with some random guy…

"It seems like everyone will leave me alone…" said Danny

_**Baby I'm never gonna leave you**_

_**Say that you wanna be with me too**_

"That's not true Danny I'll never leave you…" said Sam very sure and with the hope of cheering up her best friend"I'll be with you all long…"

_**Cause I'm going through it all so jump then Fall**_

Danny smiled at her and suddenly his black raven hair fell on his face…

"_I love his face. It's so …perfect"_

_**Well I like the way your hair falls on your face**_

_**You got the keys to me; I love each freckle on your face**_

_**Oh, I've never been so wrapped honey**_

"well, now…what do you look in a guy when you want to date him?…" asked Danny

_**I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted**_

"_You're the only man or guy that I want to be with…obviously everything you are!"_

_**I had time to think it over and all I can say is come closer**_

"I really don't know Danny…" said Sam trying not to blow her secret out

_**Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me**_

_**Cause every time you smile, I smile**_

_**And every time you shine, I shine for you**_

They finally reached the pool and then both started to play. After a while Sam said that they needed music, but when Sam was about to turned it on Danny's ghost sense escaped from his lips. He go ghost and fly up to where the ghost was…

"_He isn't afraid to fight ghosts… I hope someday I have the courage to tell him that I like him…scratch that I love him"_

_**Whoa I'm feeling you baby**_

_**Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me**_

_**Baby I'm never gonna leave you**_

_**Say that you wanna be with me too**_

_**Cause I'm going through it all so jump then Fall**_

Sam followed Danny and she saw him falling up to the pavement…

_**The bottom's gonna drop under your feet**_

Sam ran as fast as she could and catch Danny before he hit the ground…

_**I'll catch you, I'll catch you**_

Spectra appeared and she started to say things to Danny (who was still conscious)…

"Ha! You're a hero…I only see one freaky boy trying to be a normal kid!" Said Spectra trying to make Danny suffer and doubt

Sam's anger grew…

_**When people say things to bring it to your knees, I'll catch you**_

"He's ten times better than you shallow witch!" Sam said leaving Danny on the ground

Danny got courage and flew up and locked Spectra in the thermos …

"I'm such a fool!" Danny said

_**The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry**_

Sam walked through Danny and hugged him…

_But I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

"Thanks, but I don't think that it will help…" Danny said depressed

"I'll be here as long as I need to make you smile again" Sam said trying to cheer Danny up

With that both teens enjoyed some free ghosts time…

_**Whoa I need you baby**_

After some time Danny tried to attempt suicide because he thought his life was over, since everything and everyone was nothing worth for him…

"I really need you Danny …" said Sam hugging him in that discussion

_**Don't be afraid please jump then fall, jump then fall**_

Danny looked at Sam very confused…

_**Baby I'm never gonna leave you**_

_**Say you wanna be with me too**_

_**Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall**_

"Danny you know that I'm never gonna leave you, and I'll be with you in the good and hard times…" Sam said

_**Jump then fall baby**_

_**Jump then fall into me, into me**_

Danny smiled again and Sam hugged him…

_**And every time you smile, I smile**_

_**And every time you shine, I'll shine**_

"Thanks Sam you really care for me…" said Danny happily

Sam looked at Danny and said…

"No Danny I don't care for you…" Sam said a little low

Danny's face was full of anger, confusion and questions

_**And every time you're here baby I'll show you**_

_**I'll show you you can jump then fall**_

Sam took some breath and unite all the courage to say three words she had been hioping one day Danny could hear

"I love you…" she said softly

_**Jump then fall **_

"I love you more…" Danny said smiling

Both teens leaned and in the roof of the Manson's Mansion they kissed, showing and letting free all their love they fell for each other

_**Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah**_

**Now what ya think horrible, you hate it, like it love it?**

**Well I hope you can leave me a review!**

**Bye!**

**Love ya!**

**lupsss**


End file.
